In Your Heart
by Royal Detective
Summary: One-Shot: Seto Kaiba is feeling sad about his mother's death but Mokuba says she hasn't left either of them. It will take a big and touching speech to convince the stubborn CEO otherwise!


**A/N: It has been forever since I have done a Brotherly-Fluff one-shot so I may be a bit rusty. Lets see if I can pull it off! Please Review!**

** Yu-Gi-Oh!**

** In Your Heart**

** By:Royal Detective**

Roland, Seto Kaiba's right hand man was knocking on the door. "Mr. Kaiba, we have quite a busy day. You must get ready." No answer came from the President's room. Usually the powerful teen was already up signing paperwork and attending meetings at Kaiba Corporation but today when Roland had reported to his boss' office he wasn't there and it kinda made the loyal man worried.

Staring at the door for few minutes Roland was contemplating on what to do. While in thought he felt a hand tap his back which made him to turn around and find Mokuba. "Hey Roland, ain't you suppose to be at Kaiba Corporation with Nissan-ma?" the child asked curiously. The man nodded telling him that his brother didn't arrive for work.

This piece of information frightened the twelve-year old. He knew his big brother always got up early before anyone else and would usually be at work during this time. Something had to be wrong, he needed more information about this day. "Roland, tell me. What is today's date?" The child clutched his hands into a fist hoping this was not the day he he was thinking.

The man pulled his phone out of his shirt pocket and flipped the phone open. "October 1st." he answered as he put the phone back in his pocket. Mokuba closed his eyes. That was what he had thought, now that he knew the reason he could confront his big brother.

Turning to his employee Mokuba said "Roland, take care of all Kaiba Corp. business, Seto is not well." Now Roland was frightened, as he looked at the Vice-President he saw a serious look on his face. He began to wonder if his boss was seriously ill. If so, then he'd call their personal doctor.

Roland pulled out his phone a second time but froze when he heard Mokuba say "Don't call the doctor." What was he saying.? Did he not care for his brother's health? Did he stop loving his only family member? Roland did as he was instructed but asked why they didn't need a doctor. Mokuba didn't say much but said it was too personal to go into detail.

The man nodded and went straight to his work filling in for the President. He hopped his boss got better soon for Kaiba Corp's, new project was going to start getting underway next month.

After Roland was out of sight Mokuba entered his brother's room and closed the door. Seto's room was full of darkness, it's curtains was blocking any trace of sunlight. When the curtains were drawn you would see the walls was painted dark blue and his desk would be on the right side and his bed side table on the right as well. As he waited for his eye-sight to adjust to the darkness he began to feel sad "This is indeed a dark day." he thought. After his eye-sight was adjusted Mokuba began to move to the bed.

Once Mokuba reached his destination he began to climb the king-sized bed. "Seto,we need to talk." Mokuba knew his brother was awake, he could feel Seto turn in a different direction.

Mokuba waited for him to answer but when Seto did his voice was hoarse but he could still make out his brother's words. "Go away Mokuba, I want to be left alone today." The raven-haired boy wasn't going to obey his brother, not today. Today, Seto needed to hear his speech.

Mokuba crossed his arms and said "I know you feel heart-broken at what happened all those years ago but she is still here, I can feel it." Again, no answer came out of Seto's mouth.

The twelve-year old was getting irritated. Growling, Mokuba jumped off the bed and rushed to draw the curtains. When light shedded into the room Seto tried to block the light but ended up on the floor. "Mokuba, what is the meaning of this, can't you see I want you out of room for the day!"

After his eyes adjusted to the light Mokuba got a full view of his brother. He was wearing his jeans along with his white buttoned up shirt. "I said that we need to talk, the event of what happened years ago is not your fault!" Seto had never saw Mokuba this serious before and this meant it was indeed important.

Seto shook his head "It was my fault Mokuba , if I was strong enough to save mom from being killed you would be able to still have mom." Mokuba hated when Seto started talking negative about himself but he knew this very day was playing over in both their heads.

_ On their day their mother was killed, she was killed by a man that hated their family because their father was a spy. Their father was going to give away evidence on what the man had done. In the end when Seto tried to protect his mother he was to late._

After a long silence Mokuba said "She's still with us Seto." Seto was about to ask what he meant but Mokukuba pulled his locket out removing Seto's picture revealing a picture of their mother. As he stared at long forgotten photo Seto began to feel his chest tighten from shock. He began to pull his locket out and moved Mokuba's picture revealing the same photo of their mother.

Seeing that Seto was starting to realize what he meant he said "You know how we look at pictures of each other in our lockets, well, it's a symbol that we are in each others hearts. Mom is also in our heart too Nisssama." The elder Kaiba didn't say a word but looked at the picture for a minute.

Waiting for the information to sink in Mokuba saw a smile appear on Seto's face. "You're right, she has always been in our hearts wherever we went. I'm sorry for doubting you Mokie."

After a little more talking the Kaiba Brothers decided to go out to eat but what Mokuba said made Seto remember that he should never forget that his mother was always in his heart.

**A/N: Was this good or bad, please review but remember I'm a little rusty!**


End file.
